Not Real, is it?
by starfruit7
Summary: Takes place after ep.26. Faye is trying to move on, while going on a bounty hunt she finds an old friend (or two) who makes her life difficult once more. F/S
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Faye sat there, on the same old yellow couch, looking up seemingly memorized by the spinning of the fan above her. "Hey, are you listening to me?!" yelled Jet, snapping her back to attention. "What, yea I'm listening." He raised a brow but kept going. "Mmm, as I was saying, this guy is worth 60 million, so you best not screw up. You have to dress up as a nurse, this guy is disguised as a doctor, now-" Faye shot up-"What do you mean a doctor? Do you have any idea how many doctors are in one hospital?!" Jet flinched at her yelling but kept calm. "Yes I am aware but you can sneak in his specific unit without drawing attention to yourself, this will be an in and out thing, don't worry." "Fine" she answered "What planet is this on again?" "Mars" Faye froze from where she had been walking away, but soon composed herself. "K, tell me when we get there"  
  
It had been 5 months since Spike left. Faye mourned but only to herself, and only for 2 months. She had decided to just block it from her mind, bottle it up pretend nothing was wrong. But, Jet knew better, in the past 5 months they had developed the father daughter thing, in that time he could tell she was hurt by Spike. Then again why shouldn't she be, he in a sense left her, and leaving wasn't something she liked or needed.  
  
'This is insane, Jet cant expect me to put up with this can he?' Faye looked at the out fit the head nurse had handed her. "Now get changed into this, and we can get you transferred to a specific unit." Faye looked back in horror, this thing was way to long and lacked the cleavage exposure Faye was used to. Faye got changed and hiked the skirt up to her knees and made it so cleavage was out. 'Much better' thought Faye looking at herself in the mirror. After talking to the nurse again, who gave her glares for the clothing, she headed up to floor 14. In the elevator, she took the time to read some of the papers the she had been given in a little clipboard. Not bothering to look at patients, she found the doctors list, 'Maximoto, Shinto, Nakamura. there! Tanimoto, what, he's not even working today!? Great, now I have to sit here in the ICU. Just the way to spend a day, around half-dead people. Jet is so getting it when I get back to Bebop.'  
She stepped of the elevator and went to the desk, "Excuse me I'm new here, can you help me?" She said smiling sweetly. "Why of course!!" said a second nurse popping out from behind the wall behind the desk. The girl had red hair pulled back into a high pony tale, making her look very young. "Hi I'm Samoan, you are?" she asked stepping out in front of Faye. "Uh, Liana, yes I was hoping you could show me around, the rooms, where everything is, y'know the basics" "Why, sure, you have all the papers already I see" "Uh, yea-" "Well, come on now, ill start by showing you the equipment" Samoan smiled and lead Faye through all the things.  
  
1 hour later Fayes head was slowly nodding down, her eyelids close to follow. 'So sleepy' "Well, why don't I show you all the patints?!" *snort* "Wha, uh yes sure, um Someone, just how bad are some of these patients?" Ooh, well, most aren't that bad, except, room 103." "What is so bad about 103" Asked Faye, saying the last word with fake horror. Well, he was brought in here 5 months ago, now he is in a coma, well actually he's been awake a week, but only for a short time, mumbling weird things., but all that's in the papers you got earlier." "Right, I knew that" "Good now." Samoan kept babbling while Faye just prayed it would be over soon.  
  
"JET!!!" Oh god he thought, hearing her scream echo off the ship walls. "The next time you send me out on some thing like that, make sure the guy is even there that day!!" "What are you yelling about?" he said coming out from his bonsai trees. You sent me there, and since are guy was off for the day I ha d to be showed around by some hyper active little nurse! And, to top it off its in ICU, 3 severe burns, 2 car crashes, 4 from a recent building collapse, and 1 in a coma that has no name!!" "Well, the guy should be there tomorrow so, don't worry" he said scratching his balding head. "Tomorrow you won't have to worry about crashes, collapses and comas." "Fine", she grumbled, "What's for dinner?" "Beef and Bell Peppers" he said heading towards the kitchen. 'Oh god" she said heading to her room, she needed a shower, she smelled like hospital, which for Faye was not the nicest thing. As she turned the shower on and stepped under she grumbled, "And now I have to do this all again tomorrow"  
  
Tell me what you think and PLEASE review!! Constructive critasizam welcome. Constructive, not DEstructive 


	2. 2ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
FAYE!!!" Jet yelled jolting her immediately awake. "FAYE get up now or lose your money!!!" This sent her shooting up sky high, and in a matter of 47 seconds she was dressed and ready to head out.  
  
"I'm ready, I'm going!" she said groggily "Coffee" "What?" she asked turning around from the doorway. "Coffee, then maybe you'll wake up a little, you look like crap. Have a bad dream or something?" She glared at him "Thanks for the complement, and no I slept fine." That was a lie, she had slept terrible, for the first time in 3 months she had a nightmare about Spike. When he first left, she would have nasty nightmares about him leaving, or him coming back only to die again. Last nights, however was a little different, he had come back-but left, with Julia. Her, Faye couldn't stand that woman, she couldn't have just left him alone, no, she had to come and make a scene and tear Spike away from his 'family'. Make his life so much more difficult than it already was.  
  
"Faye, hello, come in Faye!!" Jet was now standing, directly in front of her, waving his hand in front of her glazed over eyes. "What, yea, oops, zoned out for a minute, he, maybe your right, I'll get some coffee on my way to the hospital." She ran out of there fast, she didn't want Jet to find out that the dreams were happening again. He had known at first when they started, he had helped her the best he could, it sort of tore him up to see what Spike had done to her, but he couldn't help it. She was now like the daughter he would never have, and Spike had been his son, but the second he walked out that door leaving a crying Faye on the floor, Spike was disowned by Jet.  
  
Faye had been in the hospital for 3 hours, no doctor Tanimoto. So, in the mean time she had no choice but to bring in food to patients and talk to Somoane.  
  
Faye was standing behind the desk, looking over the paper that had all the doctors' names on it. Somoane was next to her typing on the computer, she was hunched over and at the moment had glasses on. Faye looked over at her and couldn't help but think-'She looks like Ed when she does that, the light reflects off her glasses like those damn goggles would on ed.' Faye didn't realize it but that thought made her smile, Somoane noticed though- "What are you so happy about?" "What oh, nothing." she said shaking her head and looking back at the papers. "Hey, Somoane, do you happen to know anything about doctor Tanimoto?" "Oh, god yes, that man is such a player, he's gone out with half the staff, I even heard that there might have been other guys! Can you believe that? He only got here 2 months ago, once I heard he even left with a few patients."  
  
"Seriously?" questioned Faye, some how whenever Somoane talked, Faye felt like she was 13 and gossiping again, not the she could really remember that anyway.  
  
"Yes seriously!" exclaimed Somoane, "He always picks the pretty girls too, he can like, make them melt or something!" "You wouldn't happen to know where Mr.Melt is know would you?" asked Faye looking around. "No I don't know where he is- wait your not thinking about going for him are you? Don't Liana he's bad news." "What! I would never do anything like that! I just want to see what makes girls melt." Faye said slyly, 'where is this guy?! I can't just roam free, somebody will notice.' "Believe me" said Somoane, "when you see him you'll know why" Faye was about to answer back, but head nurse Shevlin came sneaking up.  
  
"Ladies! Aren't we supposed to be working here?" Faye glared at her and was about to snap, but Somoane butted in -"Yes Shevlin, I was just telling her to go check on and replace the IV in room 103." She gave Faye a 'go now' look and Faye left, grumbling some choice words along the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back on Bebop, Jet was tending to his bonsai trees and for once not hacking off any major limbs. 'Ok' he thought ' one little piece here and the thing is done- "BEBOP BEBOP, COME IN BEBOP!!!?" SNIP!! Off came the good-sized limb that Jet had been trying to avoid. "What the hell?" he yelled, looking over at his screen. There he saw the face he would never in a million years guessed-Ed. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faye had her clipboard in one came and her other on the doorknob ready to go into room 103 when Somoane came running after her-"Hey, Liana wait a sec!" After realizing she had used a different name, Faye let go of the door handle and looked to Somoane-"What?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you-" she stopped to catch her breath "when your in there, write down all things he says and how many times he says it. Since he talks in his coma state, were hoping what he says might give us an idea of who he is or his name or something, because I doubt his name is Jon Doe." she said half smiling.  
  
"Ok, sure" said Faye, only slightly interested in what she had just been told. She turned around and stepped in she only saw the curtain that was pulled around the bed for 'privacy'  
  
"What kind of privacy does a guy in a coma need?" Faye said annoyed  
  
She pulled the curtain away and looked down at the guy, her eyes went wide, her jaw dropped and she took a step backward. She looked at the man in the bed, she leaned in slowly at first, just to make sure what she saw was real, Thin frame, green puffy hair, the one and only. He turned in his sleep mumbling- "Fa-"  
  
He didn't finish, he went right back to sleep. Faye blinked once, twice, and then ran out of that room so fast it wasn't even funny. She sprinted down the hall and toward the back stairs, ignoring Somoane calling to her the entire way. She bolted down the stairs, and out the main door, once she got to the nearest ally, she called Jet on her Comm unit (I'm not sure what it's called)  
  
"Jet, pick up Jet!!" she yelled still trying to catch her breath. "What, Faye what happened?" he said immediately worried  
  
"I saw a ghost" ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! 


	3. guess who's up

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
"You saw a what?" Jet asked, completely confused  
  
Faye was shaking, her face was pale and almost green looking and she had sweat on her brow from running. "A ghost, I, he, I don't know, it looked just like him, it cant be!" she stumbled lost for words "Can't be who Faye? Wait, now just relax, slowly tell me what the hell is going on." he said in a sort of comforting tone.  
"It was him, I know its crazy but it's him!" she said, as if finally realizing that is was real. "Him who?" asked Jet becoming slightly annoyed "Spike" she whispered, Jets eyes went wide, two shocks in one day, first Ed now a literal alive-dead man. "I saw Spike, he's the guy in the coma." "Faye, where are you? I'm coming to get you" Jet said ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faye slowly woke up and looked around-she was back on the Bebop. Vaguely she remembered, Jet coming to get her, she had seen him and then blacked out, from utter shock. She sat up groggily and looked around, all of a sudden she was in a bear hug from Ed- "Faye-Faye, your awake!!!" "Hi Ed"- Fayes eyes went wide and she pushed Ed back and looked at her.  
  
"Ed!?!? What the hell are you doing here?!?!" she yelled.  
  
"Ed didn't like father-person no more, so Ed decided to come back to Bebop!" Faye continued to look at Ed when Jet walked in. "Your awake, how ya feeling?" He asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"Wonderful, fuckin wonderful, How the hell do you think I am?!?!?!" She stood up, totally yelling now. "Faye, relax, I know your upset, believe me your not alone" he said sounding angry at the end of the sentence. "Let me go get you something to drink." With that Jet disappeared into the kitchen. Faye sat down and put her face in her hands, she was so confused, she knew from the way Jet was acting it wasn't a dream as she had hoped. Faye sighed, looking up resting her chin on her hand. "Faye-Faye, why so sad?" asked Ed innocently.  
  
Faye looked at her and noticed that she looked very different, she had gotten hips and a bit of a chest, she got rid on the spandex and now wore baggy jeans and what appeared to be flip-flops. Her hair was a little longer, but still wild and she had the same old goggles on her head. "Its nothing Ed" said Faye unconvincingly.  
  
"Ed thought Faye-Faye would be happy since Spike-person is alive!" Fay's eyes bugged out. "What?!"  
  
"Well, Jet-person told Ed all about Spike-person going to die, but Faye- Faye found Spike-person alive so now Faye-Faye won't be so sad!" Ed said simply. Faye was about to say something back when Jet walked in with a cup of coffee. "Here you go," he said handing her the cup of black caffeine. Ed walked away, with Ein following close behind. After she had gone Faye said "Can't believe she's back." "Me either, man you cant believe how shocked I was when I saw her." Jet said shaking his head. Faye laugher lightly, "Actually I can." Silence passed, after a few uncomfortable minutes Jet spoke up-"So, we gonna get him or what?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Cowboy.' she spoke lightly in his ear, 'C'mon cowboy'* Gasp, Spike shot up in his bed sweating, he looked around and immediately regretted the decision, every muscle in his body ached. Where am I? Then it all came flooding back to him, Vicious, Julia, Faye everything, he groaned and put his hand over his eyes. Just then a nurse came in, "Oh my" she gasped "Sir, sir are you awake?"  
  
"Who's asking?" his voice came out raspy and sortof resembled Vicious's. "Sir do you know where you are?" she asked politely.  
  
"A hospital because I was in a fight." he said taking his hand off his eyes and looking at the nurse.  
  
"Yes, well, must have been some fight because you have been unconscious for 5 months." Spikes eyes went wide and he sat up. "You were pretty messed up, we had to do major stitches in your abdomen, clean up all of the bullet holes, and some other little scratches, like the one on your cheek. Spike was disbelief, 5 months?  
  
The nurse on the other hand just kept going. "Now, if you could just tell us your name, we could contact your family, and let them know you're alive, seeing as how you came in with no identification."  
  
"Spiegel, Spike Spiegel, and. I have no family" he said sighing sadly. "Oh, well, sorry about that Mr. Spiegel, do you have any friends you wish us to contact?" she asked, writing all of this on her clipboard.  
  
"No" was all he said. "Ok, well, my name is Somoane, we can have a doctor in here to talk to you in a few minutes, you'll also probably be getting a assigned nurse, when we find her she'll come in and talk to you also." Spike just nodded, his ears were ringing, and he really wanted a cigarette.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faye just sat back down and looked at her coffee, Jet had a point, should they get him?  
  
"If you don't want to get him, we don't really have too, it's his own fault that he's in there." Jet said, trying to be sympathetic.  
  
"We cant just leave him there, but if we get him he'll probably assume that he's welcomed back." she said  
  
"Faye" Jet took a breath, this was gonna be hard. "Faye, I wouldn't have a huge problem with him coming back, the only thing I'm concerned about is the two of you. You, I know want to strangle him, but, you 2 lived together for a year without killing each other, so I'm sure you can do it again."  
  
"But he left us!! He walked out the door without a second glance!! He doesn't deserve the honor of us letting him back here!!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the process.  
  
"But I know you want him back, I'm old, but not dumb." Jet said calmly, looking at her from his seat. "Arg, fine, maybe I want him back, but who's to say he even wants to come back?! He's probably so heart-broken over what's her face, that he doesn't even want us around him! And then, we gottta get him out of the hospital, he's been in a coma for 5 months, what are we gonna do, just walk in there and say 'sorry it took us so long, but we'll just take him and go'!? Brilliant Jet!"  
  
"Faye, in case you've forgotten, you technically still work there, all you have to do is go in when your alone and explain everything to him, then we can get his ass out of there." Jet said not so calmly.  
  
Faye sighed heavily, "Fine, but can we do it tomorrow, I don't feel up to it today" her voice cracked and she kept her head down. "Sure" She walked away to her room, she was tired and she really didn't want anymore human contact for the day, she was afraid she might breakdown.  
  
Meanwhile, Ed was on her tomato and all that was clicking of the keys. "Uh- oh" whispered Ed becoming wide eyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you too all my reviewers. If you have any ideas I'm open!! 


	4. AN

Hey, sorry to all of you who thought this was another chapter. Anyways, I need some help, I have a vague idea where I am gonna go with this story, but, id love to know what you guys think. So, review me and give me any ideas that you have, almost everything will be appreciated.  
  
-starfruit7 


	5. off key leaders

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Thank you to all of those who bothered to review, hope you like it. I did use a few suggestions, but also manipulated them to my liking a bit. Thanks again! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike wearily opened his eyes and took a minute to register his surroundings. "Ohh, my head" he groaned.  
  
His head was still throbbing from all the information the doctor had told him. Apparently he was going to need a lot of physical therapy, but Spike honestly thought different. There was no way she was going to spend months of 'slow painful recovery', as the doctor had called it. Spike was ready to leave NOW; this recovery process was a bunch of bullshit. He laid there, looking at the tile ceiling, and listening to the sound of the people in the hallway. He suddenly found himself thinking about the Bebop. 'Wonder if Jets leg is any better, old man can't take much more stress. I bet Faye is driving him nuts, if she hasn't left with all his money already. Faye.  
  
Spike sighed and closed his eyes, that woman, he couldn't get her out of his mind sometimes. His head hurt sometimes trying to figure out why she had acted the way she did when he left. Then another part of him actually missed the crew, even though they drove him to the edge of insanity. Damn people- damn woman.  
  
Spike stopped, he heard someone outside his door, he closed his eyes and tried to look asleep. He didn't want to have to deal with Somoane, Spike had known the girl all of 1 day and he was already sick of her overly happy mood. Somoane had said something about an assigned nurse, but apparently she had run out the other day, 'great, I get some slacker nurse.'  
  
Spike kept his eyes closed when he heard the door finally open and close. The nurse slowly walked over and immediately he noticed something wrong, she seemed hesitant to walk and he could hear what sounded like her teeth chattering. She came 'til she was standing right next to the bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
JET-PESON, JET-PESON!!!! Yelled Ed rather urgently. "What is it Ed, where's the fire?" Said Jet.  
  
"Look what I found!!" She squealed. "The Dragons have a new leader-person and their looking for Spike -person!! Big woolong bounty!"  
  
"What?" asked Jet, attempting to read the tomato atop the twitchy Edward.  
  
"Yup yup, top secret bounty." said Ed.  
  
"Oh shit" said Jet wide eyed. He looked at the screen, sure enough, 20million bounty for capture of one, Spike Spiegel. "Hey, Ed, can you find a picture of this new leader?"  
  
"Right away" she said giving him a salute and then running off with Ein.  
  
"Damn it, now I gotta tell Faye, she'll freak, why do I put up with all this.." he trailed off, still talking to no one in particular.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike felt her stand next to the bed, but all of a sudden he felt very tired, before he knew it he fell asleep.  
  
Faye stood over him and watched him sleep, 'he's been in a coma for 5 months and yet he still sleeps, Lunkhead.  
  
She pulled up a chair from the corner and sat down next to him, might as well stay for awhile, she had a crapload of paper work given to her by the administrators. 'This is why I'm a bounty hunter' she thought angrily, starting to fill out the forms.  
  
After sitting there for 10 minutes she started to hum absent-mindedly. She was almost happy, sitting there, filling out paperwork, with Spike next to her, he was probably the only reason she was 'happy'.  
  
Faye was shuffling through all the papers when a dozen slipped off her lap. "Fuck" she mumbled to herself. as she bent down picking them all up she came across a unfamiliar one. It said in bold print-  
  
Patient talks in sleep, most words seem to be talked about in distressed or angry manner, but some were said while relaxed. Words said-  
  
Vicious  
Shin  
Julia  
  
Faye choked a little, figures, but despite herself she kept reading.  
  
Jet  
Kid  
Mutt  
Faye  
  
S he almost fell over in her chair, 'wha, I don't understand' Faye just shook her head and picked up the rest of the papers, but not before folding up the names paper and putting it in her pocket.  
  
She went back to the forms, trying to push all the other things out of her mind, eventually she did and began humming again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back on Bebop, Jet had given up on his trees, not wanting to continue the carnage he was inflicting on the poor trees. He was now in the control room, looking over his half done game of shogi. 'Who would take over the syndicate? They want revenge on Spike for killing Vicious, but I thought nobody knew Spike was alive. oh shit, that means somebody knows he's alive. Hell, that might mean somebody at the hospital, that could drag Faye into this too.'  
  
As he was thinking, he didn't hear Ed and Ein coming up behind him. "Jet- person!!!" she yelled, Jet yelped and jumped out of his seat. "Ed would you not do that?!" he yelled rather harshly. Ed flinched and backed away, Ein whimpering behind her. Jet immediately felt bad, "Sorry, I really didn't mean to snap at you, you just scared me." he said putting his arm on her shoulder. Ed perked right back up as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Ed found picture of new scaaarrrryy leader person, like Jet -person asked!", she said shoving the tomato screen in his face. Jet tilted his head to the side, this gut looked a little familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. The name looked familiar too, but he couldn't figure that out either.  
  
"Ed don't lose this, we have to show it to Faye." said Jet  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faye was looking at more forms, she had been there for 2 hours and he still didn't wake up. 'Lunkhead, if he doesn't wake up soon, I'm just gonna it him, I don't care if he's hurt or not!'  
  
She began to hum again when she heard "You sing off key"  
  
Hey all! Thanks for reviewing! Not much I can say for this chapter, but anybody have any ideas on the new 'leader?  
  
I do want to recommend to 'Cowboy Bebop Movie' it is so cool!! I just bought it like, 2 days ago, they have the same voices and everything, kick- ass fighting scenes too.  
  
Anyway please review! 


	6. lets talk

Disclaimer- I don't own Cowboy Bebop (shocker)  
  
"You sing off key" he said turning to look at her and going wide eyed, realizing who it was.  
  
Faye choked on her own voice, and looked at him, they stayed in that uncomfortable eye lock for what seemed like hours. Finally, Spike smirked his trademark smirk, "'bout time you got here, I was beginning to think you didn't care." As he said this he internally struggled not to waver his voice, because he was in fact surprised she was there.  
  
Faye sat their, mouth ajar, trying to think of something to say. Sure she had thought about what she would say if she ever saw him again but her idea of either slapping him till he begged her to stop, or kissing the man silly, weren't looking to good right about now.  
  
"I. uh, hey your lucky I got here at all, and yet your thanks is I'm 'off key'?!?!" she yelled standing up, waving the file full of forms in her hand. "God, you've been in a coma for months, and yet, somehow you never change!"  
  
Spike just smirked and looked up at her, "And neither do you" he said.  
  
"Spike", she said closing her eyes and trying to calm down. "Spike, please be serious for once."  
  
Spike, barely picking up on how flustered she really was, nodded, "K, fine then I'd like to ask you a serious question, how did you get here?"  
  
Faye sat back down and stared at her feet for a moment, "Well" she said, easing back into her normal sly and sarcastic tone "I found you by sheer coincidence, I'm actually here looking for a bounty, but I cant find the damn guy, so while looking for him I stumbled upon Lunkhead, a.k.a., you."  
  
"Oh" he said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head, "I thought you might have actually been concerned for me, considering you almost shot me just to get me to stay on the Bebop." he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She sat blushing for a moment, then opening her mouth to what seemed to be yell when-'RING!!!!!!' Went her communicator, they both jumped stopped for a moment before Faye answered it, "What the hell Jet?!" she said "I told you not to call me! What if I had been in the hall around staff or something?! Huh? Do you want a disaster?!" she said angrily.  
  
"Hey, relax alright?! I got good reasons for calling, but first off is he awake yet?" Jet asked. Spike listened actually interested, considering Jet was another person he wasn't expecting to hear from anytime soon. He was even more surprised that Faye and Jet were still together on the Bebop.  
  
Faye sighed "Yea, he's awake-" "Good" Jet interrupted "Faye you need to get out of there, it's not safe, for you or Spike"  
  
"What, why the hell not were in a hospital?!" she yelled, this was not one of her best days, and she was becoming easily flustered. "You- hey!" Spike grabbed the communicator out of her hand and looked at Jet.  
  
"What do you mean not safe Jet?" Spike asked, becoming slightly concerned.  
  
"Spike? Put Faye back on, NOW!" Jet snapped. Spike was taken back, getting yelled at by Jet was nothing new, but for the first time in months? And over Faye?  
  
"Dumbass, give it back!!" demanded Faye leaning over and snatching it out of his hand. Spike let her take it then lounged back in his bed, pouting with arms crossed.  
  
"Faye" Jet said becoming serious again, "You and him need to get out of there, I cant give you all the details now but trust me, its important."  
  
"Jet, I believe you when you say its important but," she said. "How the hell do I get him out, he cant even fucking walk?!!!"  
  
Spike glared at her "I can walk just fine, it's the fucking doctors who tell me to stay."  
  
"Faye, in case you've forgotten, you work there!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Faye said simply "So wait, what am I just supposed to drag him out saying 'all good'?"  
  
Just then there were footsteps heard outside the door. Faye looked at Spike then shut the communicator off and not knowing where else to put it, shoved it under his sheets.  
  
"Hey, what d-"  
  
"Shut it Spike!" Faye whispered harshly. Just as she said this, a nurse walked in, Somoane to be exact.  
  
"Liana, oh I see your getting aquatinted with Mr. Spiegel, good!" she nearly squealed.  
  
Faye stood up "Uh. yes, we were just talking about when he would be ready to leave" she said with a fake smile.  
  
"Oh, well I don't know, that all depends on how fast the whole recovery process goes, and then theirs the situation the Mr. Spiegel has no real home to go too, isn't that right Mr. Spiegel?"  
  
Spike looked up at Somoane, then smirked at Faye, who was obviously nervous.  
  
"I'm not sure, do I have a home to go to Liana?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review!! All comments are welcome, yes all *gulp* 


	7. it's

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Thanks to those of you who bothered to review. Hello people?! Can I get a lil recognition so I know I'm not just talking to the breeze?!  
  
O, whenever u see, * that means its to be emphasized, I would use italics but my computer wont let me, same with why my spacing is so close,(!#@&! computer)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ . . .  
  
Faye looked at Spike in horror, he was putting her on the spot! Damn him!! . . "Well. I'm sure we can find you a place to stay, I mean I know some great complexes around where I live, I'm sure I can put a good word in to the landlord or something!" She smiled and laughed nervously, but turned to Spike for a second to give him a 'shut up or be ready for immense pain' look. . . . Somoane just watched and smiled "Oh that would be so great!! Don't you think Mr. Spiegel?" . . . . . Spike was a little busy looking at Faye, but finally noticed he was being talked to. "Hmm, what, oh yes that is great, thank you so much Faye."  
  
. . .  
  
Faye looked at him and gave him a look. "Pardon Mr. Spiegel?" she said through clenched teeth. . . .  
  
Spike looked between Faye and Somoane before realizing his mistake. "Oh, I mean Liana, Liana, Liana* sorry about that!" he said rather quickly. . . . .  
  
"Oh that's ok" Somoane cut in "Actually Mr. Spiegel you said that name several times while you were in a coma, if you don't mind me asking was she someone special to you? A girlfriend or something of that nature?" . . Faye smirked and took a step toward Somoane, then turned to look at Spike. . . "Yes, Mr. Spiegel, what was your relationship with this Faye? We are all dying to know" she said smugly . . . . . Spike stared at Somoane then at Faye who had a triumphant like expression on her face that mad him quite angry. . . . . "Actually, she was a real shrew of a woman, who did nothing but steal my money and gamble it away." he said matter-of-factly, looking Faye in the eye. . . . . Faye bit down on her tongue to keep herself from attacking him, Somoane just had a disappointed look on her face- "Oh, that's to bad, I was hoping it was some romance story, where he chases her down, or they both hide there true feelings or something like that!." . . . . . "Yes well" Faye interrupted "Only in the fairytales can 2 people *run away* together, and *live* happily ever-after." she said giving Spike a nasty look. He sat there, holding his tongue and glaring at her, if his muscles hadn't been so sore he probably would have gone after her right then and there. . . . . . "Gee, Liana, sounding a little bitter, have some bad *memories* or something?" Spike asked sarcastically, with a bit of hidden anger. . . . . Faye inhaled quickly but before she could say anything else Somoane spoke "Well, anyway, Liana, we have other patient to attend too so let's give Mr. Spiegel some rest." . . . . . Faye shot Spike one more dirty look before leaving with Liana. . ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 hours later . . . Faye and Somoane were at their main desk filing through some admittance papers. They had just finished giving each patient lunch, though while Faye was in Spike's room, he had mocked her about the job and outfit. . . . . "Umm, Liana not to be nosy or anything, but what was the deal with you and Mr. Spiegel?" . . . Faye didn't even look up from her papers, "What deal?" . . . . "I mean, like. the way you look at each other when you talk, it's almost like. you know each other." . This caused Faye to look up from her papers, "We don't! I mean he's just. like. social, we talk, isn't that part of a nurse's job? To be a bit of comfort the patients? " . . . "Well, of course, but the way he was poking fun at you at lunch-" . "You heard that!?!? What were you listening right outside the door or something?" She demanded, indeed angry that her privacy was being invaded. Well, not really privacy, but still.. . . "Well, yea, I mean you guys weren't really quiet." she said . . . . Faye sighed heavily "Well, he gets a kick out of making fun of me, I guess that's just his sick nature." she said looking back to her papers. . . . "Whatever" . . A little while later Somoane had left early and the late staff was coming in, Faye had volunteered, she figured the night shift wouldn't be as attentive as the regular day shift so it would be easier to sneak Spike out. . . . . Spike was sitting peacefully in his room, when he heard a soft rapping at the door. Faye poked her head in and looked around to make sure it was all clear. . . . . "Its all clear Faye, get in here." he said in his usual tone. . . . She just glared at him and came in carrying a little bag, she tossed it at him and he caught it (of course)  
  
"What's this" he asked opening the bag.  
  
"Your clothes, now get dressed, I wanna get out of here fast." she said  
  
"You just want to see me get changed" he said smugly . . . Faye blushed oh so slightly, "Pervert, I can't think of anyone in their right mind who would want to see you naked!" . . He just smiled, and stood up wincing on the way. Faye noticed, "are you still sore?" . . .  
  
"No, no no, I'm fine." . . . . "Yea, we'll see how fine you are after the 10 block walk back to the Bebop." she said . . . Spike looked at her from his changing, even though she had her back turned "10 blocks?" . . "Yea, the dock isn't close, duh." she said, "Are you done yet?" . . . "Er, yea, you can look now." . . She turned around and looked (duh) and was a bit, ok a lot, taken back by what she saw. Spike had his regular suit pants on, but he was in the process of putting his shirt on. A huge gash, well now a scar was visible clear across his abdomen. Faye looked, actually more like gawked, needless to say Spike noticed. . . . "Find something interesting there Faye?" he asked teasingly while throwing his blue jacket on. . . . . "Huh, n-no, not in the least" she said, walking towards the door. . . . "Im sure" he said while she brushed past him, "Anyway, just how the hell am I supposed to get out of here?" . . "Its pretty easy, since this a totally different staff than during the day, you can just calmly walk, or in your case gimp, out, and I'll stay a few feet in front, nobody will be the wiser." she said simply, opening the door and poking her head out.  
  
. . . 10 blocks later, on the Bebop . Jet was up late, clipping his trees. He was reallt worried, he had told Faye hours ago to leave and she still wasn't out, he thought maybe they were caught or something.  
  
CRASH!!!!! "Danmit!" "Well Lunkhead, I told you you shouldn't rush it!" "Listen shrew, I can walk just fine!" "Oh really, is that why you just collapsed on the floor?!" "I didn't fall I tripped!" "Tripped my ass!" . . Jet set down his clippers and walked into the 'living room' to see Spike on his knees holding onto the railing for dear life, while Faye was standing next to him with her hands on her hips. 'The circus is in town' Jet thought to himself, sighing. . . "Kids, would you stop fooling around." Jet said, motioning for them to come and sit. After more cursing, gimping, bear hugs from Ed, an explanation to Spike of why Ed was there, and barks from Ein they were all sitting and waiting for an explanation from Jet.  
  
. . "Well.. see, ok I'll just get to the point, the syndicate is up and running again, they are after Spike, but they seem to know your alive which is nearly impossible. So, I figure somebody was watching you, which means they were watching Faye also." . . "Yea, and?" Spike asked leaning back in his seat . Faye took the moment to speak up "Well, see unlike you, Jet actually cares for someone besides himself." . Before any of them could speak up again Ed spoke, ok yelled. . . "Ed found it!!! Ed found picture of sccaaaarrrryyy leader person!!" . . Faye walked over and hunched down with Spike standing right behind her, looking over her shoulder. . . Spike went wide-eyed, while Faye gasped and yelped. "Oh. my. god. its" she stood up and was slowly backing up form the screen, never taking her eyes off the screen. She felt very heavy and tired, it was getting a little dark and hazy. Right before she collapsed She barely muttered "It's Gren"  
  
. .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ . . Please review!!!!! PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
